


Paddock Dads

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: " 'I don’t want you to go yet…' he whispered. Fernando pressed a kiss to the side of the Belgian’s head.'Even if I left the team, I would still be there for you, sweetie.' Nando said. 'Jenson still is as well, no?' "Or, the one were Stoffel hears rumours about Fernando leaving, Jenson is sleepy and Fernando contemplates adopting his teammate.





	Paddock Dads

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't stop writing MCFamily fics, it's turning into a problem xD  
> Enjoy the fluff and cuddled and request are always welcome ;)  
> Cheers!

Fernando turned onto his stomach, hiding his face under his pillow as the knocking continued. Jenson grumbled something beside him, kicking Nando’s leg 

“You go…” He mumbled. Fernando grumpily mumbled something in return, but the Brit’s breathing had already evened out again.

“Nando?” a muffled voice called out from the other side. Fernando stumbled out of the bed the moment he realised it was Stoffel, his younger teammate sounding distressed. 

He walked over to open the door, breathing in sharply when he saw the Belgian had obviously been crying. 

“Oh Stoffel, what happen?” he asked gently, taking Stoff’s wrist to pull him inside. Stoffel pulled his arm away from Fernando, giving him a look which could only be described as betrayal. 

“Are you really leaving?” Stoffel whispered, his voice hoarse.

“Stoffel, what do you mean?” Fernando reached out for him again, but Stoffel still shied away from his touch.

“T-they said you were leaving the team, leaving F1 a-and you didn’t even bother to tell me” Stoffel said, his bottom lip trembling in the effort it took him to not start crying again. Fernando frowned. 

“What’s going on?” Jenson called out behind them, tiredly rubbing his eyes as he sat up. Stoffel refused to look at either man, his arms curled around his chest to steady himself. “Stoff? What’s wrong sweetie?” Jenson said softly. Stoffel bit his lip, trying to hold in a sob but failing.

“Y-you left and now Nando is leaving as well and I-I didn’t even know…” the rest of the words got caught in his throat as Stoffel started crying quietly. Nando rushed forward, this time not giving the option for Stoffel to pull away as he wrapped his arms around the younger man. Stoffel buried his face in Nando’s neck, clutching onto his shirt.

“Sshh Stoff, it’s okay sweetie.” Nando soothed. “I’m not leaving yet. I haven’t decided, and if I had I would have told you.” Stoffel sniffled, holden on even tighter.

“I don’t want you to go yet…” he whispered. Fernando pressed a kiss to the side of the Belgian’s head.

“Even if I left the team, I would still be there for you, sweetie.” Nando said. “Jenson still is as well, no?”

“J-jenson only comes to visit you…” Stoffel murmured. The Brit in question had meanwhile gotten up as well, sleepily shuffling over to wrap the two man into a hug, pressing kisses to both their foreheads.

“I come to visit both of you.” Jenson said, still sounding more asleep than awake, resting his head on top of Nando’s, partially trapping Stoffel between them. “Need to see both my boys.” he continued with a yawn. Nando chuckled, pushing Jenson back a little.

“Go to bed love.” Fernando said softly. Jenson stepped back a little, but Stoffel stopped him with a soft ‘no’, still pressing close to both of them, shuddering slightly.

“Oh sweetie.” Jenson mumbled, rubbing his hand over the younger man’s back. Fernando glanced at Jenson over Stoffel’s shoulder, the other man giving a small nod in return. 

Fernando pulled away, making Stoffel frown and clutch on tighter to Jenson, who shushed him gently, wrapping his arms more securely around the younger man. 

“Nando..?” Stoffel mumbled. Jenson pulled him towards the bed.

“He’s coming, okay?” Jenson answered, gently pushing him on the bed. Stoffel snuggled against his side as Jenson climbed in as well, pulling the covers up. 

“I don’t want you both to leave.” Stoffel mumbled, his eyes fluttering closed as Jenson carded his fingers through his hair.

“We’ll still be there sweetie, and Nando isn’t retired yet.” Jenson whispered as the young Belgian still tightly clutched on to him.

“Si, not going yet.” Fernando piped up, walking bed to the bed as he turned off his phone.

“Who did you call?” Jenson asked as Fernando got in under the covers.

“Team, think we deserve a day off, no?” he grinned, scooting close until he was close to Stoffel’s back, gently rubbing his shoulder. Stoffel sleepily mumbled something and turned over, snuggling up against the Spaniard. Jenson pouted at them.

“Someone has a favourite dad.” he huffed, making Nando roll his eyes.

“Come.” The Spaniard said, holding out one arm. Jenson scooted closer, wrapping his arm around both men. He leaned over to kiss Nando, before pressing a kiss to Stoffel’s head, who was fast asleep by now.

“Do you think we can adopt him?” Nando asked after a moment, startling Jenson, who had started to fall asleep as well.

“He’s not an orphan, Nano, he still has his real parents.” Jenson chuckled. Nando scoffed.

“Details, details.” he said, fondly looking down at Stoff.

“You’re my paddock dads.” Stoffel suddenly mumbled, contently stretching in their embrace. Fernando beamed at him, cuddling the Belgian even closer, Jenson doing the same

“Si and we no leaving.”


End file.
